


The Note

by Serenity1



Series: Batman [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Bruce Wayne sends a note.





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BvS!!!
> 
> This is my first time writing a batman/superman story! Forgive me if there's any mistakes. I don't have beta so enjoy the short story!
> 
> \-------

"Oh Clark, you got a letter on your desk," Clark Kent's ex-girlfriend, Lois Lane said.

Clark had just entered the Daily Planet office to start his day of work. He frowns as he didn't liked the tone coming from her voice. He went to his desk and saw an envelope labeled:

Clark Kent  
Daily Planet  
-For Your Own Eyes Only

Clark stares at the last line as he looks up at the top to see if their was an return address, there wasn't any. He turns to looks at Lois, "did you happen to see who put it there?" He asked.

"It was already there when I first came into the office. There was only two people here at the time and I asked them about the envelope but they say they don't know anything about it," Lois explained.

Clark took the envelope off of his desk as he turns it around in his fingers. Thinking that it's safe to open it, he turns it to the other side to take out the seal. 

"Be careful Clark," Lois said worriedly.

The envelope opens as he watches the slip of paper coming onto his hand. He unfolded it as he read the contents:

Do you want to have dinner with me? Check ⏹ Yes or ⏹ No.

Do you want to skip dinner and have sex with me? Check ⏹ Yes or ⏹ No

Do you want to have sex on the rooftop? Check ⏹ Yes or ⏹ No

Do you want to be with me as lovers? Check ⏹ Yes or ⏹ No

Please return this letter to the address listed on the website of Wayne Enterprises ASAP. You will get a response back within 24 hrs.

Clark shook his head in amusement. So, Bruce Wayne finally had his answer after that one kiss he had given him.

"Whose it from?" Lois asked intrigued.

"Someone," Clark replies with a wink as he checked the boxes from each question.

\---------

(Wayne Enterprises)

Bruce was in his office at the top floor as he looks down at the City of Gotham. 

There was a knock on his door, "excuse me, sir?" His secretary asked.

Bruce nodded as he had turned to look at her, "is something wrong, Michelle?" He asked.

"That letter you're waiting for has returned sir," Michelle replied as she went into the office to give it to him.

Bruce took it from her and saw the envelope labeled:

Bruce Wayne  
Wayne Enterprises  
-From Kent, the Daily Planet

"Did you saw the person who sent it?" Bruce asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but someone from downstairs brought it up to me," Michelle replied.

"Thank you Michelle," Bruce replies and that was her cue to leave the office. 

Bruce opens up the envelope and saw the paper slipping out. He looks at it and saw it was the original paper that he had sent to Clark Kent.

He looks at the contents and read it, he shook his head with a smile on his face. "Are you really that kinky, Mr. Kent?" He asks himself to no one in particular.

\---------

(Later that night….)

Clark Kent was in his Superman outfit on top of the highest building in Gotham City. He was waiting for someone and he was crossing his fingers that he will hope that he would come. 

He had just finished sweeping the city to see if Gotham needed helped. It was nearing eight, so it was a bit early.

He stood waiting until the time comes. He was getting a bit nervous but finally, he saw someone swooping down in front of him.

"I didn't know you would have come," Clark said.

"I was busy taking care of a robbery," the other replied as Clark raised an eyebrow.

Maybe he was too preoccupied to know that their was even a robbery going on. "Well, since you're here, I'm guessing I got the answer," Clark said.

"Of course," the other replies as he handed Superman the envelope.

Clark smiles as he knew the answer already. "Aren't you going to kiss me in your Batman suit, Bruce?" He asked with a winked.

Bruce shook his head, "You're going to be the death of me," he said as Clark smirked. It was Bruce who had leaned toward Clark and was the one who initiated the kiss. 

However it wasn't Bruce who deepened the kiss, it was Clark who moved them towards the wall and kissed him - putting in all the emotion that he has.

The next few days went by within a blur for both Batman and Superman. It was the following weekend when Clark went to work for the Daily Planet that he saw the printed article headline:

BATMAN & SUPERMAN: AN ODD COUPLE?!

Clark than saw the picture and swore as he saw Lois staring at him worriedly. He didn't regret about replying to that note that he hids inside the drawer of his office right there.

The note that he added in the contents:

AFTER FIGHTING CRIME, COME SEE ME. MY ANSWER WOULD BE OBVIOUS ON THE ROOFTOP.

He and Bruce will overcome whatever obstacles that will throw to them no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> How was it? Good or no? I'm starting to like Clark/Bruce pairing now.


End file.
